Beautiful All American Girl
by Won't Back Down xo
Summary: Based on Carrie Underwood's All-American Girl. Random, fluffy, drabble. Niley. Starts off slow : I don't know how many chapters there are so READ AND REVIEW OR NO UPDATE! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just another 4-shot or 3-shot. Not sure yet. Well see! :)**

**-**

"Darling, ow, breathe!" Robby Ray Stewart moaned to his wife who was currently squeezing his hand in pain. They were at South-Side Hospital **(AN: Made up!:) **where Trish was going to deliver her baby. Robby Ray was secretly hoping for a son.

He could picture it now, throwing the football around at the age of 5, fishing at the age of 9 and taking home a trophy at the age of 18. He hoped and prayed.

"Don't you dare tell me to breathe! When I'm out of here your dead meat mister, you hear me?! DEAD MEAT!" she screamed, gripping his hand harder, turning it purple.

Noticing Robby Ray's frightened look, the nurse decided she should speak up to calm them _both _down.

"Sir, she doesn't mean it, she's just in pain." she explained to the man, making Trish scoff with a scowl on her face.

"To Hell I don't mean it." she mumbled and let out a yelp as their baby let out a big kick to her stomach. She moaned in pain and gripped her husband's hand once more.

"Nurse, I'll take it from here. Hello Trish, I'm Dr. Renden and I'll be your doctor through your child's birth." he explained, washing his hands quickly and snapping the gloves onto his hands.

"Whop-De-Do. Now can we get this child out of me before I start pushing right now." she asked impatiently, swatting away hands that tried to wipe her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Your not fully dilated. We'll have to wait for a little way." The doctor exclaimed, reading a monitor. Trish scowled once more and reached for the man's white coat and pulled him so they were face-to-face.

"Listen here _sir. _In about two seconds I will start pushing, with or _with out _you. Your choice." she threatened and the doctor audibly gulped, leaning back. He fixed his tie and checked the screen.

"Oh look at that Trish, it's time to push!" the doctor exclaimed with a fake laugh, pulling on his tie and clearing his throat afterwards.

"I thought so." Trish smiled but it was soon wiped away from pain as she gripped the beds side rail.

The nurses set everything up in record time and the doctor stood at the foot of her bed.

"On 3 you'll push. 1...2...3!" Trish let out a yell as she tried to sit up to push, her face scrunching up and turning red.

10 painful minutes later, I small cry was heard as Trish fell back onto her pillow, a slight smile on her face and tears falling down her cheeks. Robby Ray held his breath as the doctor gave the baby to a nurse to be cleaned.

Once the doctor turned around once more, Robby Ray had his fingers crossed. He wanted a boy so bad.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed, showing them a little pink blanket with their daughter wailing inside. Robby Ray's smile faltered for a second before his daughter was placed in his arms.

He looked down into the light blue eyes of his daughter. The same eyes as her mother. His little Destiny.

"Do you guys have a name picked out?" the doctor asked, prepared to write down there chosen name.

Trish opened her mouth to speak when her husband cut her off.

"Destiny Hope Stewart." he stated proudly but looked at his wife for approval. Trish thought about then nodded with a grin. She loved the name.

"Okay thank you. You'll be able to leave tomorrow. Congratulations again." with that said, the doctor left, leaving the new parents to talk.

"Why Destiny?" Trish smiled, taking the baby into her arms and stroking her hands.

"She's my Destiny." Robby Ray smiled tearfully, looking down at his wife and daughter. His _life. _

"I love you." Trish smiled through her tears, kissing his lips lightly with her own. He smiled back and looked into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you too." he replied, kissing both their foreheads.

-

**(4 years later)**

"Breakfast!" Trish yelled up the stairs, an 'I love mom' apron around her waist. A pair of small foot steps ran down the stairs, accompanied by larger feet.

"What's for breakfast momma?" a young Miley Stewart asked, plopping herself onto a chair at the table in the kitchen.

After smiling through everything, they changed her name to Miley Ray Stewart. It just fit.

"Banana pancakes." Trish told her daughter, setting down a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her.

"Yum! Thanks mom!" Miley said with a mouthful of her mouth watering pancakes in her mouth. Trish chuckled and shook her head.

"Chew. Swallow. Talk. And your welcome sweetie." she smiled as Robby Ray came over and kissed her cheek before sitting down next to his daughter with his stack of pancakes.

"Morning Daddy!" Miley spoke up, gulping down her milk. Pulling away her cup, she was left with a milk mustache making her parents laugh. Miley wiped her mouth with a giggle and sat back moments later, patting her tummy.

"Those were so good! But I'm so full!" she said, picking up her plate and dumping it into the sink along with her empty cup.

"That's good to hear. Now Miles, I'm going to the mall for an hour, your father has work so you'll be staying at Lily's house till I pick you up. So go get ready!" Trish explained, flipping one more pancake for herself.

"Yay! Okay." with that said, Miley ran up the stairs as fast as her little legs would take her and burst into her room.

Slipping on some shorts and a Hannah Montana t-shirt **[AN: No Hannah Montana see XD] **and tried to put her hair into a neat ponytail.

"Miles! You ready?" her mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Yelling back a yell, she ran back down the stairs, her hair swishing.

"Yep, let's go!"

**(At Lily's house)**

"Hey Lils!" Miley greeted her best friend since 2 years ago. They embraced before pulling away and running up to Lily's green room.

"Let's color!" Miley said and pulled all the supplies out. They laid on their stomachs and started doodling pictures of animals or each other.

"Miles? What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Lily asked her best friend after a few minutes. Miley looked up and dropped her crayon.

"Well when I go to high school first, I want to date the quarterback and be the head cheerleader. Then we'll grow up and get married and he'll be a professional while I'll be a singer!" she cooed, a dreamy look cover her face. Lily looked up at her best friend with a giggle.

"Wow Miles. Are you sure you'll even date a quarterback? Or even be a cheerleader?" Lily snorted then started laughing.

"Whatever Lillian!" Miley giggled too and shoved her best friend lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm just gonna be an All-American Girl!" Miley giggled at how weird that sounded and went back to coloring her "wedding cake".

**-**

**Totally cheesy and weird. Yesterday, I was listening to that song by Carrie Underwood in my room and I'm like "Wow, this is such a CUTE Niley song. I need to write about this!"**

**Lol, was it good? Bad? Okay? Amazing? Cheesy?**

**I need reviews to update, at least 7? My favorite number.**

**The more you review the more I'll feel... Inspired to update. And the shorter it'll take to update. Okay?**

**So review or no update. Not to sound bitchy at all! But I've barely gotten reviews on my other stories and this took all my time to write.**

**So like I said, Review or no update. **

**Sorry if I do sound rude!**

**-Hunter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**http : //www . youtube . com/watch?v=qXk_KVNfInU&feature=topvideos - my favorite cover ever.**

**http : // www . youtube . com/watch?v=dHL6ZVBPQq4 -My life story.**

**-**

**(11 years later)**

"Miles come on! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Just take it!" a petite blonde coaxed dramatically to her best friend, pushing her towards the green double. The brown-haired teenager turned to look at her best friend with look of sheer annoyance on her face.

"Lils chill out. I _will_ if you stop pushing me. It's just the cheer team and it's not like I'll even _make it._" She explained to her friend, wiggling her way out of her friends grip. This time, Lily formed an annoyed look on her face and rolled her blue eyes. Can Miley be anymore dumb?

"Are you dumb? Miles, you have the best moves I've ever seen! And you've done cheer before in middle school. You'll totally make it, and if you don't , I have some serious but kicking to do!" Lily said, cracking her knuckles in one hand then switching to the other.

Miley started laughing, earning a confused glare from Lily.

"It's _so_ hard to take you seriously with that look on your face Lils!" Miley laughed, making Lily's glare deepen but a laugh to erupt immediately from her throat.

"Your right! But, stop side-tracking! Let's go to the try-outs!" she reminded, and wheeled them inside of the gymnasium, where tons of nervous girls were fidgeting in there seats.

Football players sat on the right side of the bleachers, laughing and joking about every girl that looking slightly nerdy to them.

"Miles, let's sit with Rebecca!" Lily said, pulling Miley up the wooden stairs to there friend Rebecca who was sitting alone, reading a book. _Of course she is, _Miley mentally laughed, sitting down and throwing her gym bag by her feet.

"Hey Becca!" Miley said, watching Becca drop her book into her lap after placing the marker on her spot.

"Hey girls! Trying out to of course?" she asked rhetorically, putting her reading glasses inside her bag and kicking it away from Lily's bouncing feet.

"Yep! So what's with the football dummies?" Lily asked, jabbing her thumb in there direction across the gym where they were still laughing.

"Some of them are judges seeing as Angela begged Coach Carter to let them watch and judge. They've been laughing at half the girls for half an hour!" Becca explained, putting her long wavy hair into a neat ponytail.

"I see. What jerks. I can't believe the coach actually agreed!" Lily huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. _She always did hate football stars too. I wonder why? _Miley thought before shaking her head from the thought and watching Sam Mongemry stiffly dance across the blue mat on the floor of the gym.

The head cheerleader and most popular girl in school snickered into her palm, whispering to the other judges which consisted of Joe McGrey, Nick Lucas and her two followers Brittany and Nicole.

"Next!" Angela yelled to the tiny blonde on the mat during her splits. The girl scrambled up and left without another glance up.

"Poor girl." Miley mumbled as she the next girl walked up to the blue mat and started her routine. She was pretty good but _pretty good _doesn't meet Angela's standards.

_---------'_

After 45 minutes and 25 girls being "Next-ed" Miley was convinced she was on the MTV hit show "Next".

"Milly Stewart?" called Angela, re-glossing her waxed lips in her compact mirror.

Miley stood up and walked up to the blue mat, and air of confidence around her.

"It's Miley by the way." she corrected, turning to face the judges table.

Nick didn't know what to think when he saw this girl in front of him. He found intriguing, the way she stood up to Angela just by correcting her name. No one would _think_ of doing that.

"Whatever nerd. Just hurry up, I have more important things to do right now." Angela commented back, placing her compact back into her bag.

Miley shrugged with a smile and started her own dance she made up with her mom awhile back. Saying everyone at that judges table were speechless would be an under statement.

There mouths popped open, perfectly shaped into O's. Once Miley was done, Angela did all she could to shut her mouth but she was just to shocked.

"Uh-Umm Next?" Angela more like asked then stated. Nick closed his mouth and grinned at the brunette in front of him as she walked back up to her friends.

---------_'_

"But Angela you guys _need _her!" Nick reasoned to the blonde who shook her head vigorously. Nick sighed and tried once more to get his statement into her thick skull.

"Face it Angela, your team sucks. You guys would actually get somewhere with her and her friend on your team!" Nick said. Angela's face turned red with pent up anger as she got in his face.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a bad captain?" she asked lowly, grinding her perfect teeth together. Nick gulped audibly. Go figure, a tough jock scared of a wimpy cheerleader like Angela.

"What mean Nick is, she's really good and can be your secret weapon with her cute blonde friend?" Joe tried, coming in between his best friend and the angry cheer captain.

"Yeah, what he said." Nick nervously blabbered, stepping behind his friend to let him talk. Angela calmed down and rolled her eyes.

"Fine whatever. I'll put them on the team but if they do something I do not like, they're gone." she warned and walked out with her stuff, Nicole and Brittany following close on her heels like lost puppies.

"Yes!" Joe and Nick said to each other and pumped fist before meeting up with there team mates who were still talking on the bleachers in a semi circle weird thing.

"Gosh Nick, how can you be scared of _her?_ She's more scared of breaking her nail!" one of their team mates joked, laughing with everyone else. Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance and punched his shoulder.

_----------'_

"Hey watch where your going!" Nick yelled the next day to the person he bumped into, causing them to both drop their books in a cluttered mess.

"You were the one running." the girl said annoyed, bending down to pick up her belongings and leaving Nick to pick up his own. Nick scoffed and looked up, only to be met with aqua eyes that seemed to dance in the hall light.

"Erm- your right. Sorry." Nick blushed, tearing his eyes from hers and gathering his books in his own arms. They both stood up face to face. Saying she was pretty would be lie. She was beyond pretty. Beyond _beautiful _even.

"It's al-alright." she blushed also, her cheeks growing warm. "Nick." he introduced himself, holding out his hand, his books balancing on his other arm. Miley grabbed it, a shock numbing her arm slightly.

"Miley Stewart." she said and they started walking side-by-side to there lockers.

"Yeah, you did amazing at the cheer try-outs yesterday also." he complimented, making her smile and thank him immediately.

"Thanks! That means a lot. I thought I sucked yesterday." she laughed, opening her locker and stuffing her huge books inside.

"Not at all. Oh there's the bell. Catch you later!" Nick waved and ran to his next class. Miley smiled and leaned against her locker with a smile on her face.

Was she falling for Senior Football Star?

----------_'_

**Sorry this was late. 4 reviews? Do I really write that bad? I know you read it, I can see it on my account. Please review? Like one of my favorite said "Hours to write, SECONDS to review."**

**I don't care what it says, I'm down for anything.**

**Review or no update. I only did this cause of what Dani said. She's right, I DO wanna write this for you guys but if you don't review then I automatically assume you hate it!**

**In the next update: You'll see who the new cheerleaders are, the first pep rally of the senior year, Nick "bumps" into Miley again. See what happens later!**

**Review.**

**-Hunter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing(:**

**http : //www . youtube . com/watch?v=BMjDtV9R8jM : Amazing Niley video.**

**http : //www . youtube . com/watch?v=Bp-3rpHwd9Y -Best VMA Performance!**

**I changed my mind, it used to be Miley a Junior with Lily and Nick and Joe Seniors but now there ALL SENIORS! Okay?**

**___You guys are unbelievable! Bottom Note; read!___**

_**----------'**_

"Miles! Oh my gosh guess what?!" A overly excited Lily yelled to Miley, who was standing by the entrance of the school, looking around for her best friend.

"What?!" Miley shouted back, faking the enthusiasm as much as her best friend, earning a glare and a smack on the arm.

"Ow gosh! I was kidding! What's up though?" she asked, leading them both to her locker.

"WE MADE THE CHEER TEAM!" Lily screamed with a loud eep! Making everyone around them stare.

"What? You've never seen a girl yell before? Look away! Gosh!", Miley paused before screaming also, "ARE YOU SERIOUS LIL?! AH!" she screamed also, jumping up and down with Lily, happy dancing also.

"How do you know?! They don't tell us till homeroom!" Miley asked out of breath, picking up her thrown books during her little episode.

"Weirdly, Angela told me today before you showed up. She looked surprisingly happy about it too!" Lily said, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"That's... Odd. Let's just get to class Lily." Miley said, walking off with a overly happy Lily. It's not everyday you make it onto the squad, right?

_**----------'**_

**(With Nick)**

"Hey dude!" Joe said to Nick, pumping fists with him like every other guy does.

"Hey Joe! Excited for the pep rally tonight?" he asked, stuffing his stuff in the small locker.

"Totally. This year will be off the hook! Get it? Off the hook and my finger looks like a hook?" Joe asked, his finger in his mouth curved forward. Nick shook his head with a laugh and slammed his locker.

"Man, I never have an audience here! You guys are deadweight!" Joe said, shaking his head also and winking at a girl that passed by.

"Well cause your not funny. Sorry Joe." Nick laughed as Joe hung his head in mock shame, his hand clutching his heart also feigning hurt.

"Whatever man. I just save all my good jokes for the _ladies._" Joe said, smirking at his friend and a cute cheerleader walking by also.

"Yeah whatever dude. So did Angela tell those 2 girls they made the team?" Nick asked, trying to hide all his curiosity.

"Yeah, I think she told those two they made it earlier this morning. It's so awesome, the cheer team might actually win this year!" Joe said, pumping his fists in the air. Nick looked at him strangely.

"Since when did you get so excited if the cheer team won or not?" he asked, taking a seat in his homeroom. He looked at Miley who was laughing with Lily on the other side of the room. _Has she always been in my homeroom? _Nick thought to himself, his eyes watching her gorgeous smile.

"Ever since I became an official cheerleader _duh!_" Joe mimicked, one hand on his hip and the other palm out at his side.

Nick started laughing, earning everyone to look at Joe and chuckle lightly.

"Wow Joe, just wow. Who knew, huh?" Nick laughed, kicking his feet onto the desk in front of him, like the "cool kid" he is. **(AN: XD)**

"Gray, feet off the desk." The teacher said as the bell rang for homeroom to start.

"Fine." he grumbled, his feet falling to the ground as Joe took his seat next to Nick.

"You guys can tal-" the teacher started before the sound of Angela's voice cut him off over the intercom.

"Good morning Hawks! Angela here to tell you our new Sea View Hawk cheerleaders! I'll name the new ones and I better hear clapping for our new star girls. Sam Montgomery, Jessica Soma, Sarah Peterson, Dominique Waters, Rebecca Welder," Miley drowned them out and looked at Nick who was joking again with Joe.

Could he get anymore perfect? His hair, his eyes, his laugh, his Levi's that hugged his legs. His laugh and smile made her swoon. How could you get anymore perfect?

"Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott! Congratulate them all! Now I'll hand this over to Ms. Callipare." Angela said as everyone clapped for all the new cheerleaders. Miley blushed and looked down at her notebook.

"Miles, this is awesome! We'll be so popular!" Lily gushed, smiling at everyone who were still clapping.

"I don't care about that. Just the dancing." Miley explained, happy that people finally stopped laughing. Lily turned towards her and rolled her eyes.

"Your telling me that you don't care one bit about the popularity?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. Miley nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Lils." she smiled and earned a weird look and a shake of the head from Lily.

"I always knew you were different, but you are one weird child Miley Stewart." Lily said causing Miley and Lily to laugh with each other.

_**----------'**_

"Alright girls, this is only practice. We need to be good for tonight. I picked the best so I know this won't be hard." Angela said during lunch. She pulled all the new girls out of class early to practice and made them change in to shorts and a tank top.

"I'll be showing you the moves girls, just follow me." Brittany said, and started doing the routine. Angela watched, trying to show some girls the best she could while Brittany taught them.

She kept her eye particularly on Miley, eyeing her as she kept up with Brittany like she was a regular on the team.

"Very good girls! One more time, then we'll move on to the next cheer! 1, 2, 3, 4!" Brittany started again, some girls catching on and some girls mimicking her moves step by step.

"Keep up!" Angela yelled, joining in right next to Miley who was doing it effortlessly.

"Good job Stewart and Truscott." Angela said to them after there first practice was over.

"Thanks Angela!" they said in unison before rushing in to the locker room to change and get ready once more.

"Man that was a total workout!" Miley moaned, changing out of her shorts and tank top and into her normal clothes.

"I know but it was so worth it! Were going to do so good tonight!" Lily said, excited as she sprayed perfume on her so she wouldn't smell hopefully.

"Yeah I know. Can I use some?" Miley asked, pointing at Lily's glass bottle. She nodded and handed it to Miley who sprayed some on her wrists and neck.

"So is your parents coming to the pep rally/first game tonight?" Lily asked Miley as they walked out with the other girls. Miley shrugged and walked to their normal table in the lunch room for the remainder of lunch.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask when I get home. What bout you?" she asked and Lily nodded, taking a water out of her bag and taking a sip.

"Yep, and my brother just got back from college to see us and he's excited to see us too." Lily explained, and Miley nodded. They haven't seen her brother in 2 years. He was studying Law in Vermont, only coming home 3 times a year.

"That's cool. I'm excited to see him. Is his girlfriend coming too?" Miley asked, curiously. Lily nodded bitterly, rolling her eyes. Lillian Marie Truscott hated her brothers girlfriend, crystal, with a fiery passion. All she wanted was money, clothes, and any other guy but her brother. Lily wished he would dumb her soon. Very soon.

"I know you hate her Lils, but maybe you can be nice for once? She obviously does something right to make your brother happy." Miley tried, shrugging when Lily threw her a glare.

"Fine. Maybe your right this once Miles, but one slip up for her and I'm kicking her out of my house. But not before I give her a slap or two." Lily laughed, throwing the empty water bottle away. Miley threw a small smile.

"Good. Your doing a nice thing Lils. Very shocking but you are." Miley laughed and looked around the room. She caught the eyes of Nick Lucas but looked away, her face heating up.

"Oh Miles, who you blushing at?" She asked, causing Miley's blush to deepen.

"No one Lils." Miley tried to convince her but Lily turned around and named off some boys.

"Is it Oliver, Joe, Phil, Nick..." Lily trailed off after Nick's name when she saw Miley's face flush and a small smile form on her face.

"You like Nick Lucas!" Lily nearly screamed. Miley's eyes widened and she clasped her hand over Lily's laugh.

"Shut up!" Miley hissed, dragging Lily out of the lunchroom and into the empty, deserted hallway.

"Since when?!" was all Lily could squeeze out from between Miley's fingers.

"Since try-out okay Lillian? Do you _have _to nearly scream it out?" she asked, annoyed. Lily rolled her eyes and apologized before launching into more questions.

"Do you guys talk? Is that why you blush a lot? Are you going to tell him?" Lily asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet with a grin.

"We bumped into each other yesterday but just chatted. Maybe for the second one and no I will not tell him. Were not even friends yet!" Miley said exasperated, folding her arms across her chest and kicking the tile ground with her heel.

"But Miles, he may like you too! You should have seen him when you tried out yesterday! And he looked at you a lot in homeroom! You never know how he feels, unless you tell him." Lily said wisely before scurrying away with a bye when the bell rang and all the seniors shuffled into the hall, bumping past her as she stood in the middle, alone.

_**----------'**_

"Hey mom!" Miley greeted as she hoped in her moms car. She leaned over and kissed her moms cheek before her mom started driving away. I know it might be weird, I mean a senior with no car? But Miley didn't mind so much anymore.

"Hey darling. How was school?" her mom asked, side glancing at her daughter. Miley shrugged with a grin.

"I made the cheer team with Lily!" Miley said loudly, grinning from ear to ear. Trish smiled at her daughter and parked the car in their driveway. She hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you! When's your guy's first cheer?" she smiled, unlocking the front door and walking in. Miley dumped her heavy bag next to the door and kicked off her Converse, wiggling her sock-clad toes.

"Tonight at 6 is the pep rally. We learned the dance quickly today. Can you and dad go? Samuel and his girlfriend will be there with Lily's parents too so you guys can like, sit together!" Miley explained, taking a home-made cookie from the tray in the middle of the island and biting into the chewy goodness.

"We'll go, you know that sweetie!" Trish smiled, placing a cookie also in her mouth and chewing into her softly.

"Good. Now I'm going to do my homework before the rally starts." Miley said, grabbing an extra cookie and rushing up the stairs with her bag over her shoulder.

Plopping onto her bed, she grabbed her binder and books and started her homework, chewing on the eraser occasionally.

_**----------'**_

"Miles! Dinner!" her mom yelled up the stairs at 4:30 that night. Miley placed her books away safely in her bag and bounced down the stairs.

"Hey daddy! How was work?" Miley asked her father, taking a seat at the dinner table where her mom served pasta, salad and bread.

"It was good darling! So you made the dance team? Congratulations bud!" her dad said, taking a bite of his pasta. Miley smiled at him and slurped some pasta up from her fork.

"Thanks dad!" she said and took a drink.

"Miley Ray, do not slurp your pasta! Eat it like a lady." her mom scolded, passing her a napkin to wipe her mouth with.

"Sorry mom." Miley said sheepishly, wiping her mouth before going back to eating and chatting nervously.

_**----------'**_

"GO HAWKS!" Miley shouted, cupping her hand around her mouth like the other cheerleaders. Miley sat on the bleachers with everyone else, next to Lily, and gulped down half of her water bottle.

"Gosh Miles, don't chock. But wasn't that _awesome?!_" Lily screamed, smiling a mile a minute.

"I know Lils, just not in the ear Lily." Miley laughed while Lily apologized. They watched the game, the players giving the game their all.

Somehow through the game, Nick's eyes trained to Miley. She was cheering from the stands, smiling wide with her hair in a ponytail. Her cheer skirt danced around her legs as she jumped up from the stands when Joe made a touchdown.

"Get your head in the game Nick!" The coach screamed to Nick, the veins in his neck pulsing. Nick sharply turned his head and ran to where the team was.

"Miles, he was so checking you out!" Lily squealed to Miley in the stands, witnessing Nick's eyes lingering on her best friend.

"Whatever." Miley blushed, hiding her cheeks with her hands while Lily laughed at her, shaking her head.

_**----------'**_

"HAWKS WIN!" a man screams, making the cheerleaders jump up in victory, screaming and running onto the field.

"We won man!" Joe yelled to Nick, slapping his back and celebrating with the other team mates while Nick smiled and accepted all the congratulations.

"Nick, you did great." he heard a shy voice say behind him. He turned around, only to be met by gorgeous aqua eyes once again.

"Thank you Miley. You were really good at cheering." he said back shyly. Miley blushed and hugged him briefly, about to pull away when he brought her closer.

When they pulled away, Nick cleared his throat and looked into her eyes once more.

"Um can I ask you something?" Nick asked, looking away from her eyes to watch everyone celebrate, walking towards their cars.

"Sure." she said, scratching her elbow and urging him to go on.

"Will you go out with me? Tomorrow night? At 8?" Nick asked nervously. He didn't what made him so blunt. Maybe it was them winning their first game, or her smile and the way her eyes shown.

"Are you asking me out Mr. Lucas?" Miley smiled, her smile growing twice it's size when he blushed.

"Maybe I am Miss. Stewart. But it depends what you say." he winked, waiting for her answer. He grinned when he nodded.

"Great! I mean um- cool. I'll see you tomorrow?" Nick asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep. Bye Nick." Miley whispered, kissing his cheek softly before running towards her parents car in the parking lot.

Nick rubbed his cheek with a smile. Was he falling for the senior cheerleader already?

_**----------'**_

**Wow you guys! I got a total of 8 reviews all together for the last chapter. 6 being for chapter 2.**

**You guys amazingly awesome! I love you guys.**

**Can you keep it up? Hours -days this time- to write, seconds to review.**

**Happy Birthday Nick J!**

**Anyone going to any Miley concerts? September 26th over here!**

**-Hunter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't anyone, only the names you don't recognize. **

**I would also like to say _I'm Sorry_ that I haven't updated in so long. I have been meaning to for months but I never had a computer too nor inspiration. But now I have both! **

**

* * *

**

The next night, Lily stood in the middle of Miley's room, clothes all around her feet as her best friend dug through her closet, occasionally throwing stuff out.

"Miles, chill. I will help you find something as long as you stop trying to kill me!" Lily said as she dodged a flying heel. Miley rolled her eyes and popped her head out of her closet.

"Well then help me! I can't find anything to wear and my date starts in 2 hours and I still need to do my hair, make-up _and_ take a quick shower! LILY!" Miley yelled the last part when her best friend started to fake snore, leaning against the purple wall of her room.

"I'm kidding. Here, wear this and this." Lily said, picking up a blue skirt that had roses on it and a red tank top to match with it. Lily threw some red flats on top of the outfit and ushered her best friend into the bathroom to shower then change.

Once Miley was out, 15 minutes later, Lily sat her down on the vanity table and helped curl her hair while Miley did her they were both finished, the doorbell rang, signaling that Nick was there. Miley jumped up, grabbed a leather jacket, her flats and stuffed everything she'd need in her purse.

"Thanks a bunch Lily! Are you staying here or going home?" Miley asked, slipping the jacket over her shoulders.

"Are you kidding? I don't have a flat screen in my room. I'm staying here! Have fun Miles, but not too much fun." Lily winked making Miley roll her eyes then walk down the stairs.

"Hey Nick. You look nice." Miley complimented, smiling at him as she bid her parents goodbye.

"Thanks. You look great too." Miley blushed and took his arm that he offered to her. He opened the door for her to his car and she smiled and hopped in.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked him. He shrugged and gave her a grin.

"You'll see."

-'

When Miley walked back into her house, it was 11 and it was eerily quiet with only the hall light on. She tiptoed to her room to find her best friend asleep on her bed, the TV on mute while SpongeBob danced on the screen.

Miley let out a quiet laugh as she slipped in her bed next to Lily and shut off the TV, falling into a soundless sleep.

-'

Monday morning came quicker then Lily would have liked. After Miley told her all about her dinner date at the park, they went to the mall and spent the whole day buying new clothes for school.

Then Monday decided to show its ugly face and make Lily groan in annoyance. She loved school, she did, but what was the point of starting so early when nobody listens to teachers in the early mornings?

As Lily trudged to her locker, her eyes drooping, she never noticed the other person walking straight towards her, his eyes half closed also.

When they collided, Lily's eyes flew open in shock and she braced for the impact of the cold ground but whoever bumped into her had fast reflexes or something because she felt the person grab her around the waist and steady her.

"Sorry 'bout that. Guess I wasn't really paying attention." The boy said, smiling down at Lily. She recognized him from somewhere but it was so early that her brain wasn't working properly.

"Oh, uh, yeah its fine. I wasn't really paying attention either." Lily admitted with a smile. This guy was cute, so Lily was going to try and strike a conversation with him.

"I'm Joe. Joe McGrey." He extended his arm and Lily shook it happily.

"Lily. Lily Truscott." Lily smiled, neither of them noticing that their hands were still moving in a handshake.

"You're the new cheerleader right? With your friend." Joe said, smiling as he remembered that bit off information.

"Yeah, that's us, I-uh mean that's me. Because Miley's not here so it's not us, it's just _me._" Lily's faced burned when she stopped rambling. Joe chuckled, thinking it was cute the way she turned a deep scarlet.

"Well Lily Truscott, I will see you around because I have to go to my locker." He winked at her and turned to go.

"Bye." Lily said dreamily when he was out of sight. Lily almost squealed in delight if it were not for Angela and her friends -one which included Joe's ex-girlfriend- weren't glaring at her from across the hall. _Great._

-'

If you knew Miley Stewart, then you would know that she is a big morning person. She loved when the sun shone through her open blinds and warmed her face. She loved to hear the birds chirping outside. She especially loved the feeling of being refreshed.

"Miles, come on, school starts in an hour!"She heard her mom call. Miley happily took a shower, then did her hair once more. She slipped on some jeans and a plaid button up shirt with some boots.

When she was satisfied, she bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mom laid out her favorite –banana pancakes with bacon.

"Mmm Momma this smells great!" Miley said, digging into her breakfast and stuffing her mouth.

"Miley Ray! Eat properly." Trish scolded but she still had a smile on her lips.

"Sorry mom." Miley mumbled with food in her mouth still. Trish rolled her eyes with a grin on her lips.

When Miley was finished, she dumped her dishes in the sink and grabbed her backpack from the closet next to the front door.

"Mom, come on! I don't wanna be late!" Miley shouted into the kitchen. Trish came out, throwing her apron onto the couch to be put away later.

"Alright let's go." They headed towards their car and got in. When they were on their way to school, Trish turned down the radio.

"Miley, about your date the other day, I want to talk to you about that boy." She said sternly. Miley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He may seem sweet now but he's the quarterback. He could get any girl he wants with a snap of his fingers. I want you to be careful with him because I don't want you getting hurt, you hear me Miley Ray?" Trish asked sternly, stopping the car in front of the school.

"Yes mama, but really, you have nothing to worry about. He's too nice to do anything bad to me." Miley kissed her moms cheek and got out of the car,

"Bye!" Miley called before rushing up the steps of the school and into the hallway.

Trish sighed, started the car again and drove away, _hoping_ her daughter was right about this boy.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this looks all choppy with the sentences and it's short but it looked better on Windows and then on here it just looks bad. Hopfully it's up to your standards because I haven't really written anything in almost a year! **

**I hope you like it, please review -if I have reviews left!- and thanks for the patience. I want to update again as soon as possible but with the Iowa testng coming up, we'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
